In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a portable tool tray, and more particularly to a portable tool tray which includes formed storage compartments supported on a bottom or underside which is capable of conforming to the shape of the surface upon which the tray is positioned.
Auto mechanics, workmen and the like often carry their tools from one job site to another, or when repairing a vehicle, from one vehicle to another. When at a worksite, tradesmen often find it necessary to place their tool tray on an uneven surface. If the tray has a rigid planar undersurface, balancing of the tray on a rigid undersurface is often difficult. Thus, it becomes necessary to find a flat or even surface. Alternatively, even if the tray is be carefully positioned, it may fall and the contents will spill. As a result, there has developed the need for a tool tray construction which obviates these problems.